Kathy's Two Lovers
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Kathy calls Olivia Benson and Dani Beck over to her place to apologize for trying to break up her marriage with Elliot, to her surprise Olivia and Dani are very understanding. Meanwhile, someone is targeting lesbians on the city's South side, can Olivia and Dani find the perp and stop him Olivia/Dani/Kathy
1. Chapter 1

**Kathy's Two Lovers**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Law and Order: SVU

Olivia Benson

Dani Beck

Kathy Stabler

Elliot Stabler

Leon Jameson (OC)

Rachel Euun (OFC)

Gia Morales (OFC)

Summary: Kathy calls Olivia Benson and Dani Beck over to her place to apologize for trying to break up her marriage with Elliot, to her surprise Olivia and Dani are very understanding. Meanwhile, someone is targeting lesbians on the city's South side, can Olivia and Dani find the perp and stop him

Olivia/Dani/Kathy

Rating M

Romance/Crime

Chapter 1

Manhattan SVU Detective Elliot Stabler just left New York for an undercover assignment with an SVU department in Sarasota, Florida to hunt down a child rapist and murderer named Tobi Jacobson. While he's away his wife Kathy will attempt to mend things with the two women she thought wanted her husband.

Olivia and Dani have become very close, both professionally and personally, though they aren't officially a couple, the two detectives will have sex with one a few times a month. One day after Dani and Liv return from court they both get calls from Kathy Stabler asking for the two ladies to come over. Liv and Dani go to Don Cragen and ask if there are any new cases, he says no and that Liv and Dani can have the rest of the day off. Olivia and Dani go over to Kathy and Elliot's place, Kathy is there all alone. Eli is with Kathy's sister in Queens while the other kids are at school.

Once Olivia and Dani get to the house Dani knocked on the door.

"Come in Olivia, Dani. I'm in the den." Kathy said.

The detectives find Kathy in the den sitting on a futon, she greets Olivia and Dani with a pleasant smile.

"Welcome ladies, I'm glad you both came. Have a seat." Olivia and Dani sat down on the couch directly across from Kathy.

"Why did you ask us to come here, Kathy?" Olivia asked.

"I owe you both an apology. I am so sorry that I accused both of you so many times of trying to steal El from me." Kathy said.

"Kathy, we prefer women." Dani explained. Olivia turned to Dani and smiled.

"More specifically each other." Olivia said.

With those words, Olivia leans over and kisses Dani passionately, Kathy couldn't believe what she was seeing. The two women who she viewed as rivals were making out right in front of her.

Kathy was breathless, her heart began pounding in her ears.

'This is amazing.' Kathy thought.


	2. Terror In The Night

**Chapter 2 : Terror In The Night**

Kathy leads Olivia and Dani into her bathroom, Kathy sits down on the bed while Olivia and Dani and nd in front of the older blonde and start removing their clothes, Kathy is awestruck by both Dani and Olivia's natural beauty. Dani walks over to Kathy and pulls Kathy to her feet and carefully begins to undress her, once Kathy is naked like Olivia and Dani, Dani gently pushes Kathy onto the bed in a lying position. Dani crawled onto the bed and got in between Kathy's legs and started making out with Kathy. Olivia smiled as she grabbed her clothes and silently slipped out of room.

Meanwhile...

Twenty year old Rachel Euun and her girlfriend Gia Morales were leaving a lesbian bar after Gia got ejected from the club for grabbing a waitress' butt. It didn't help matters any that Gia was drunk off her ass from the ten shots of Jagermeister Gia had downed.

"I can't believe you, Gia! Why did you do that to Jill?"

"Lighten up... Rach babe I wuz jus havin some fun, something that you should try sometimes." Gia said with a slur.

A hooded figure watched the couple from the nearby alley, he has a box cutter and a .50 Desert Eagle in a holster on his left hip,

The figure checked his clip, he counted nine hollow point bullets before slipping the weapon back into the holster.

"I told you that I have a quarterly report due tomorrow and if my boss Monica doesn't have it on her desk in the morning I may lose my job at the firm."

Hearing this sobered Gia up in an instant.

"If you lose your job Rachel, I'm gone." Gia said harshly.

Rachel has put up with Gia's bullshit for three years, always threatening to leave Rachel to guilt trip her into getting her way, but not this time.

"OK Gia, if you want to end our relationship right now, that will be just fine with me." Rachel growled as let go of Gia's hand and walked away from Gia.

"Rachel babe no, I'm sorry. Don't leave me, I'll be a better girlfriend." Gia pleads with Rachel.

"No chance Gia, we're done-." Suddenly Rachel jerked and fell against Gia.

"Rachel?" Gia looked down and saw the blood seeping through the back of Rachel's blouse. "Oh my God R-Rachel, n-no." Just then Gia was struck in the face by the butt of a gun. She opened her eyes and found a hooded man standing over her.

The man dropped his pants and raped her savagely, when he was done he stabbed Gia seven times with the box cutter. Then he was gone, Gia crawled over to Rachel, who was still bleeding out.

"Rachel, please don't die on me, I'm so sorry." Gia said before blacking out.

Olivia went home, showered and changed into a lavender blouse and dark blue jeans. As Olivia went to the kitchen her phone buzzed, it was Cragen.

"Olivia, We've got a rape\homicide in the parking lot of a lesbian bar.

" Ok Captain, I'll get out there. " Liv replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Olivia arrived atdrhe scene just as the sun was coming up, she really hated that she had to leave Dani and Kathy, but she knew that the job came first. Liv also knew that Kathy understood, she made a mental note to herself that she would make it up Kathy and Dani. Fin and Munch are talking to Melinda, who was examining the blood stains on the ground.

"Morning Liv, glad you finally got here. Where's your girlfriend, Beck?" John asked, earning him an icy glare of contempt from the brunette.

"Can the jokes John, not the time." Olivia snapped.

"Hey Liv, we've got two stabbing victims en route to Bellevue, a least one of them was raped... Our perp left semon on the ground, I've collected samples and I will test them when I get back to my office."

Olivia nods her understanding and smiled at Melinda.

Leon Jameson took off his bloody red hoodie and balled it up and put it under his couch, he got such a rush whenever he did something risky. As excited as he was Leon knew that Torrie, his fourteen year old sister couldn't see him like this. He picked up the phone and calls Darla Michaels, a woman who had known Leon and Torrie's parents and had been there for the siblings ever since their parents were hit and killed by an eighteen wheeler who had been drinking.

Ever since his parents' deaths Leon has become dark, cold, brooding, antisocial, and sullen. The one person who can get through to Leon is his kid sister, Torrie.

Back at the crime scene Olivia is preparing to leave and go back to the precinct, she heads to Bellevue hospital to try and interview the victims.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Olivia arrived at Bellevue she was told that Gia Morales was in a room resting comfortably, but Rachel Euun died in surgery, Liv thanked the

nurse before pulling out her phone and calling Cragen. Olivia walked into Gia's hospital room, the raven haired woman had her back to Olivia, Liv hated this part of the job. So, with a heavy sigh, Olivia began the interview. "Hello Ms. Morales, my name is Detective Olivia Benson, I work with the Special Victims Unit, I'm going to need you to tell me everything you can remember about the attack." Olivia said. Gia turned over and faces the brunette Detective, Olivia gasped when she saw Gia's severely bruised face. Gia had a dark purple mark on the right side of her face, just below her jawline. Her left eye was swollen shut.

"We...were arguing because I was drunk and got us kicked out of the club."

"Why did you get thrown out?" Liv asked.

"I grabbed a waitress' butt." Gia replied.

"Did you notice anyone following you?"

"N-no, we never saw him, Detective, not until he was on top of me." Gia explained. "Where was Ms. Euun?"

" Rachel...was, she had already been stabbed. " Gia said, her voice breaking as she continued her account.

"I-I was so awful to Rachel and all she wanted from me was my love and all I ever did was use her." Gia cried.

"Gia, you can't blame-." Olivia started but Gia cut Liv off.

"Do you know what I just went through lady!? Some prick killed my girlfriend, then he beat and raped me!"

"Yes Gia, my Mother was raped and I was the result of that and I was almost raped two years ago while I was undercover." Olivia said, When she heard Olivia's words Gia's rage subsided and she calmed down.

"I'm sorry,Detective." Gia said, just then Dani Beck walked into the room.

"Hello Detective Benson, Captain Cragen said that you were here, what has the surviving victim told you?" Dani inquired. Liv glanced at Gia.

"Gia, I have to step outside into the hall and speak to my partner."

"OK." Gia replied.

Once out in the hall Olivia caught Dani up on the case, Dani had to try really hard not to cry, Olivia led her blonde lover over to a bench and sat her down.

" Liv, why are people such such monsters?" Dani asked.

"I don't know, sweetie." Olivia answered before wrapping her arms around Dani gently.


	5. Elliot Stabler's Rage Errupts

Thanks to all my fans/followers of this story, I hope that it's to everyone's liking and please keep the comments and reviews coming.

Now for Chapter 5.

Enjoy.

Olivia and DanI return to the precinct after leaving Bellevue, Dani went to get some coffee to attempt to calm down while Olivia went to talk to Cragen and ADA Novak about the case. Olivia came out of Cragen 's office and walked up to Dani.

"You Ok, Dani?" Liv asked. "No Liv, I won't be okay until we collar this loser." Dani said, Olivia stepped closer to Dani and gently touched the blonde's shoulder.

"I hear you baby, hey, how about I take you out to dinner tonight after we get off?" "Sorry Liv, Kathy wants you to come back over to her place." "Oh okay, so what are you going to do while I'm with Kathy?"

Just then Monique Jeffries walked past Olivia and Dani and gave the couple a flirty wink. Liv smiled knowingly at Dani.

"You're going on a date with-." Suddenly Elliot Stabler bursts into the squadroom, he stalked over to Dani, Olivia, and Monique.

"Dani! You slept with Kathy, how could you!" Elliot roared as he grabbed Dani's shirt collar.

"Elliot, chill out." Olivia said. Elliot spun around and punched Olivia in the face, which caused the brunette to stagger backwards a few steps.

"You shut your damn mouth, Liv! You're just as guilty in this as Beck and Kathy!"

"Are jealous El? Has your fragile ego been shattered because Kathy chose to be with Dani and me because we know exactly how to treat a woman?" Olivia quipped. Just then Don came out of his office.

"Stabler! Benson! Beck! My office NOW!"

Olivia, Dani, and Elliot go into Don's office.

Leon went to Home Depot and bought a new box cutter, he has his next victim selected, he knew where she would be, thankfully Torrie was sleeping over at a friend's house.

"Elliot, what's your problem, you hit Olivia in front of the entire squad, charges will be filed and you will be fired and you forfeit your pension." Cragen said.

"WHAT! THIS IS SO UNFAIR! Kathy cheats on me with Dani and Olivia while I was in Florida hunting a child killer and I lose my job and pension!"

"Elliot, everyone here saw you punch Liv, and I know it took a lot for her not to retaliate, not that I would blame her. Now, give me your badge and gun." Don said, "Liv, Beck, you two are excused." Cragen told the female detectives.

Leon went to Sara's Gym, an all female gym that just opened last month, Leon waits patiently for a woman to exit the building. Thirty-four year Marlene Dawson is a rising MMA fighter and she has been coming to this gym since it opened, as Marlene made her way over to her '13 green Dodge Charger. From his car Leon watched Marlene, he tightly gripped the butt of his Desert Eagle before exiting the car. As Marlene neared her car she mistakenly dropped her keys, "Damn it all." she hissed before kneeling down and retrieving her keys.

Leon chose this moment to make his move, he ran up behind Marlene and put the gun to the back of the ebony woman's head.

"Get up, now." Leon growled, "OK man, all I have on me is $60 and an IPod, here, take it." Leon knocked the phone and money out of Marlene's hand and shot her in the chest, Marlene's brown eyes went wide with terror as she hit the ground. Leon then raped Marlene before emptying the remaining eight hollow point bullets into Marlene's head and face.


	6. Mounting Tensions

Chapter 6: Mounting Tensions

After Leon had killed Marlene, he went to pick up Torrie from her friend's house, he's still on an adrenaline high when he pulled up to the house.

Torrie came outside, followed by a tall, scrawny woman who looks to be in her early thirties with sandy blonde hair and a girl who was a around Torrie's age. Torrie turned to the other girl and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for letting me sleep over, Pauline, Ms, Winston." Torrie said. Pauline stepped up to Torrie and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, Torrie's face burned with embarrassment. Anger flashed across Leon's face when he saw this, the drive home was awkwardly silent.

"Why did you let that girl kiss you?" Leon asked angrily.

"Who Pauline? Come on bro she always does that, it makes me feel special." Torrie said with a dreamy glint in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Melinda came into the squadroom looking for Dani or Olivia, she found Dani at her desk.

"Hey Dani, where's Liv?"

"In the crib, Stabler barged in here and got into it with Liv and I about Kathy and he punched Olivia in the face." Dani explained.

"What? Elliot actually struck Liv?" Melinda asked, Dani nods just as Kathy enters the room, she stopped in mid stride when she heard Dani.

Melinda turned around and groaned.

"Aw hell, this is bad."Melinda said before handing Dani Marlene Dawson's rape kit results.

" DNA comes back to a Leon Jameson." Dani hands the name off to Monique so that she can run it.

Leon shoves Torrie into the house roughly, she dropped her backpack on the floor and slams into the wall hard.

"Ow Leon, what is your problem?' " Shut up! " Leon yelled before he punches his sister as hard as he could in the face, knocking the fourteen year old out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kathy went into the crib and found Olivia in one of the bunks trying to sleep.

"Hey Liv, you all right?" Kathy asked tentatively. "Yeah Kathy, El caught me off guard is all, I'm OK." "You're Captain said that I could take you home... I mean if you want to go that is."

Olivia stood up and took her finished report to Casey Novak's office. "

A few minutes later Olivia came back to Kathy. "All done, let's go home. " Liv said.

Torrie Jameson awoke with a pounding headache, she opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a gym boxing ring bound, gagged, and naked. "Leon, why did you bring me here?"

Leon brought out Marlene Dawson's body and dumps it in front of his sister, Torrie's brown eyes went wide with horror as she look from Leon to the dead ebony woman.

"Leon...I-why did you kill this woman?" Torrie asked, her voice coated with unbridled fear.

"She was unclean, just like you!" Suddenly Torrie figured it out, "You're angry because Pauline kissed me, right?"

"You should have stopped her!" Leon yelled before he grabbed Torrie by the hair and dragged her to the center of the ring.

Leon forced Torrie's legs open before dropping his pants and boxers, the horrified fourteen year old sobbed uncontrollably as her brother stalked her.

Leon roughly forced his thick, pulsing cock into Torrie, who lets out an agonizing scream. Torrie closed her eyes as the tears began falling from Torrie's eyes.

Meanwhile, Kathy and Olivia pulled up to Kathy's house, "Olivia, you've had a very rough day, but I know just what you need to relax."

"Do you now? And what do you recommend?" Liv asked seductively.

"My own special brand of TLC." Kathy whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kathy led Olivia over to the loveseat and sat down, then Kathy pulled Liv down onto her lap, she pulled Olivia close and hugged her gently. "I love you so much, Liv." Kathy says. Kathy stroked her brunette lover's right thigh slowly, which caused Olivia to moan lightly.

"Liv, let me take care of you 'Kay?"

Olivia kept her silence, she just nodded. "I'll be right back, Liv." Kathy whispered.

OK Kathy. " Olivia replied.

Leon has been raping Torrie nonstop for five hours, Leon also beats Torrie viciously. Torrie's left eye was swollen shut and her nose and right hand were broken, when Leon was done he took her home.

Kathy came back into the living room where Olivia was still sitting, Kathy is now dressed in a black sequin nightie, stockings, and high heels. Olivia gasped when she saw her blonde lover in her sexy attire, Kathy saunters over to Liv swaying her hips sensually as she walked. Kathy slowly straddles Olivia and leans in to whisper into the brunette's right ear.

"I'm gonna make you scream so good Liv baby."

Kathy then went about the task of undressing Olivia, starting with Liv's shoes and pants followed by her shirt, bra, and panties. Olivia lies back on the loveseat and spreads her muscular legs for Kathy, who eagerly crawls in between them.

Then the two women started kissing each other passionately and grinding their bodies against one another, Olivia gasped sharply when Kathy kissed her on the neck gently so that she wouldn't leave a hickie.

"Mmmmm... Kathy, you're incredible." Olivia whispered. Olivia rolled Kathy over onto her back, then Kathy moaned as Olivia leaned down and kissed her on the lips passionately.

Kathy arched her back when Olivia slowly parted the blonde's thighs with her left knee.  
"O-Olivia, don't st-stop... Ohh." Kathy hissed. Olivia smiled and nodded. Kathy tightened her grip on Liv's neck, Olivia continued pushing her knee into Kathy's womanhood. Olivia bent down to kiss Kathy and that was exactly what the sexy blonde wanted, Olivia pressed Kathy's hands down pinning her down on the loveseat, Kathy leaned up and kissed Olivia. Olivia interlocked her fingers with Kathy's as Liv started whispering Kathy's name, which turned Kathy on even more.

"I love you, Kathy, you're like a beautiful angel." Olivia said as she gently stroked Kathy's face with her left hand. "Oh Liv, I love you too." Kathy said. Slowly, Liv planted a trail of gentle kisses down Kathy's neck, after a while Olivia stopped.

"Liv, is something-?" Olivia put her soft lips around Kathy's right breast, Kathy gasped as a bolt of pleasure coursed through her body. "Oohh!... Mmmmm! ... oh!" Kathy squealed happily.

"Ooh, that feels sooo good Liv." Kathy moaned.

"Heh I'm just warming up, baby." Olivia said, Kathy shivered in delight. Olivia got off of Kathy and walked to Kathy's bedroom, in the nightstand Olivia found just what she was searching for, inside was a collection of strap-ons, about ten in all. Liv grabbed a red 9" long strap-on and secured it to her waist, then she made her way back to the living room and to Kathy.

Kathy spreads her legs for Olivia, who slowly and gently pushed her fake member inside Kathy. Mimi pushed her toy cock inside Kathy's waiting pussy, which caused Kathy to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, Sta-Stay, right there, L-Liv." Kathy moaned as Olivia grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Kathy's.

"OHHHH!" Kathy moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Olivia continued to ravage her body, Kathy arched her back as she came.

Kathy sighed as Liv also sighed, Kathy wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and Liv held Kathy up against the headboard while she continued pounding Kathy's soaked pussy hard.

"Mmmmm... Oh Kathy, you're soooo tight babe, I love the feel of your body." Olivia said before she was silenced with a deep kiss from Kathy. Kathy reached up and squeezed Liv's right breast, teasing the slack nipple until it hardened which made Olivia reluctantly break their liplock . "Do you feel better no my love?" Kathy whispered.

"Yes, I do. thank you Kathy babe." Olivia replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Leon got Torrie up and made her take a shower before letting her get dressed and driving her to school, all during the drive Leon continually threatened Torrie and she said that she wouldn't tell anyone about her rape and torture, through one teary eye Torrie agreed not to tell anyone about what Leon did to her. After dropping Torrie off at school Leon went to work supremely confident that Torrie wouldn't tell anybody what he had done to her, Leon was sorely mistaken. As soon as Leon left Torrie practically ran to the Principal's office and told Principal Amy Lopez what her brother did to her, Amy immediately called the police.

Olivia woke up and went to take a shower, afterwards Olivia changed into a lavender blouse, denim jeans, low cut heeled boots, and her trademark black leather jacket. Before she left Olivia went back into the bedroom and kissed Kathy's forehead gently.

"I love you, Kathy. " Olivia whispered. "Mmm... Be careful, Liv." Kathy says dreamily. Olivia drove to the 1-6 in silence, she cleared her mind to prepare herself for whatever upcoming case she would be working.

As soon as she entered the Squad Room Cragen came out of his office and right to Olivia.

"Liv, we've got a fourteen year old rape victim at Norris High School, name is Torrie Jameson, take Jeffries with you."

"OK Captain." Liv said.

Olivia and Monique walked into Norris High School and went straight to the Principal's office, where they find an utterly distraught Torrie, who is sitting in a chair trembling and crying and Amy Lopez, the Principal, seated at her desk.

"You ladies must the police, I'm Ms. Amy Lopez, The Principal."

"I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Jeffries." Olivia said.

"This is Torrie Jameson, she is the victim, she told me that she had been raped and tortured." Amy explained, Monique took notes while Olivia looked Torrie Jameson over, Liv's heart ached for this girl, why would anyone violate and brutalize this child?, even though she has seen this countless times over the years, Olivia is still repulsed by the rape of an innocent child.

Olivia walked over to Torrie and sat down beside her.

"Hi Torrie, my name is Olivia and I-."

"My brother Leon beat and raped me for two days, Detective, I never thought that he would ever hurt me like that." Torrie said as she teared up, Olivia leaned over and put her arms around the sobbing teen, Torrie instinctively returned the gesture. Torrie laid her head on Olivia's left shoulder and closed her eyes, Torrie inhaled Olivia's scent, the smelled nice, like a fresh mountain spring. Olivia gently stroked Torrie's back while Monique talked to Amy. Amy gave Monique the addresses of his home and work, Olivia tells Torrie she is going to need to have a Rape Kit exam done at Bellevue hospital and asked Torrie for her parent's names.

"M...my parents are dead, Detective." Torrie whispered, Olivia felt her heart clench in her chest, not only had Torrie been horribly beaten and raped by her own brother, she also didn't have anyone that she could lean on for support, just then a tall blonde woman wearing a navy blue business suit and blue heels came into the office.

"Hello Detectives, Ms. Lopez, I am Kari Jones, I am Torrie's case worker."


	10. Torrie's Question

**Chapter 10: Torrie's Question**

Kari, Olivia, Torrie, and Monique all go to Bellevue Hospital for Torrie's rape exam, Monique and Kari stay out in the hallway and talk while Torrie is examined, the teen only wants Olivia with her while the test is performed.

Olivia gently squeezed Torrie's left hand as Dr. Anna Li preformed the exam.

For some unknown reason Torrie felt inexplicably attached to Olivia, she hoped that the Detective would adopt her, though she doubted it.

Torrie reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of Lauren Jameson, a tear rolled down her face. Lauren Jameson could easily pass as Olivia's twin, Torrie smiled as she looked at the photo.

"Is this your Mom?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, she was so sweet and kind to us, th-the night they were killed we were coming back from Coney Island when a gas truck blew threw a stop light and hit our minivan on Mom's side, my Dad was killed instantly Mom saw the fuel leaking from the truck and somehow climbed into the backseat and freed us from our seatbelts... Then Mom told Leon and I to run." Torrie smiled sadly at Olivia, Liv reached up and tenderly wiped the tear away from Torrie's right eye and smiled at Torrie.

"We ran just as the truck exploded, I...I saw my Mom smile at me before she died. I know that she is dead, but you remind me so much of my Mom." Torrie said, just then Leon rushed up to Torrie and snatches Torrie away from Olivia.

"You're not real! You're a ghost, stay away from us!" Leon screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Leon, I'm not your Mom, my name is Olivia Benson, I'm a Detective." Olivia says.

Just then Dani and Monique came up behind Leon, Dani pulled the Desert Eagle from Leon's holster and Monique retrieved the box cutter that still has Marlene Dawson's blood on it.

" Leon Jameson, you're under arrest for the rapes of Gia Morales, the rape and murders of Rachel Euun and Marlene Dawson, and the rape and assault of Torrie Jameson."

Dani reads Leon his Miranda Rights and escorted out of Bellevue Hospital.

Torrie turns to Olivia once they were alone.

"Olivia, can I...stay with you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Olivia looked at Torrie with a shocked expression on her face, the brunette Detective never expected that from the teen.

"S-sure Torrie, but let me talk to Kari first, 'kay?" Liv said, Torrie nods excitedly, just then Anna Li and Kari reentered the room.

"Torrie, I have your results, you're clear on the STD front, but you are pregnant." All the color drained from Torrie's face, she clutched Olivia's arm tightly and began sobbing.

"No... n-no!" Kari Dani hurried into the room."

"Liv, what's wrong?" Dani asked.

" Torrie is pregnant. " Olivia said. "Oh God." Kari said.

"Excuse me everyone, I need to make a call." Olivia said.

Olivia went out in the hall and called Casey. Twenty minutes later Casey Novak arrived at the hospital. Casey was met by Olivia.

"Hey Casey."

"Hi Liv, give me the rundown." Casey said.

Olivia explained everything to Casey.

"Thanks for calling me, Liv." Casey says. "Ms. Novak, Torrie was raped by her brother and now she's pregnant, she also wants to stay with me." Olivia said.

"I can get a Judge to grant an emergency placement since there are no parents or other relatives to take Torrie in." Kari said as she pulled out her phone.

"I have to prep Olivia and Torrie for trial, we'll get started tomorrow." Casey said.

Torrie smiled and walked over to Casey, "Thank you, Ms. Novak." Torrie said.


	12. A New Battle

Chapter 12: The Next Battle

Olivia gently stroked Torrie's hair, Liv hopes that she will be able to keep Torrie in her life, the brunette detective had always been so wrapped up in her work that she hadn't given much thought to having a child, but now she was sitting here holding Torrie in her arms seriously contemplating adopting this sweet but broken teen. Casey came in and knelt down next to Olivia, "Liv, Judge Judith Mercer granted the Emergency Placement, she can go home with you whenever you're ready." Olivia smiled at the redhead.

"Thank you, Casey." Kari came in right after Casey.

"Detective, I have submitted an adoption application for you, the Judge is going to take it under advisement, she will have an ACS advocate come by your home to acess your home life."

"All right, thank you so much, Kari." Liv said, when she heard this Torrie opened her eyes and sat straight up.

"I'm going home with you, Detective?"

"Yes Torrie, but first we're going to take care of that fetus." Olivia said, Torrie nods. Torrie and Kari sign the waiver to allow the procedure.

Casey sat with Olivia while the doctors preformed the abortion. Twenty minutes later Olivia and Torrie are leaving the hospital on their way to Olivia's apartment.

Olivia and Torrie were greeted by Kathy when they entered the apartment.

"Hi there Torrie, I'm Kathy, Olivia's girlfriend, are you hungry?" Kathy asked.

"No, not right, I would like to lie down for a while if that's OK."

"Sure thing, I'll show you to the guest room." Kathy said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kathy and Olivia are sitting down to dinner, Kathy puts an extra plate of food in the microwave. Olivia walked up behind Kathy and wraps her arms around Kathy's waist from behind.

"Kathy, I'm on the waiting list to adopt Torrie, I would really appreciate your help with raising her... Well, if I get her." Olivia said with a hint of dejection in her voice.

Kathy turned around in Liv's arms, the blonde smiled and strokes Olivia's face gently.

"Liv, you're getting all worked up, the Judge will see how wonderful of a person you are." Kathy said, suddenly a terrible scream tore through the house, Olivia tore away from Kathy and ran into the guest room and found Torrie in the throws of a nightmare.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Torrie cries silently. Olivia sits down on the bed and wrapped her strong arms around Torrie.

"It's okay,Torrie, I'm right here shh." Olivia soothed.

"Mom." Torrie whispered. "No sweetie, it's Olivia-."

"Can I call you Mom?" Torrie asked sleepily, Olivia was beyond touched, she leaned down and kissed Torrie on the forehead.

"Of course you can, Torrie." Liv said quietly. Olivia and Kathy don't know it yet, but they are about to go to war to adopt and keep Torrie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

All of Olivia's colleagues were happy to hear that she was being considered to be allowed to adopt Torrie, but some people are upset when they find out about this. Perhaps none more than Veronica De Barge, the CEO of The Decency Brigade, an anti-gay and lesbian group that opposes lesbians and gay men having children, Veronica and her group picket the 1-6 and Olivia's apartment, Veronica and her son Justin even go so far as to harass Torrie at her school. Olivia came to pick up Torrie from school, she found the teen in tears.

"Torrie, what is the matter?" Liv asked.

" Th-they were so mean to me Mom, this woman and her son threatened me earlier when I was changing classes."

"Come on baby girl, let's get you home." Olivia said, just then Veronica and Justin walked up to Olivia and Torrie.

"Well hello Superwoman, my name is Veronica De Barge and this is my son Justin. I am the CEO of The Decency Brigade."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew all about the group and the brunette despised them.

"I saw you on the news after you saved her." Veronica says smugly.

"Well Ms. De Barge, my job as an officer of the law is to protect and serve, but not only that I am very fond of Torrie and will always come to her aid against closed-minded bigots like you." Veronica was shocked at the brunette's brashness, this woman reminded Veronica of Monica Soto. Veronica shook her head as if clearing it.

"Mark my words Detective Benson, I will use every bit of my influence to see to it that you won't be able to adopt this child and poison her against men."

"Lady, you are off your rocker." Liv said before she and Torrie leave the school , Justin glared after Olivia and Torrie, it was then that he decided to do something to help his Mom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Olivia and Torrie came home to find Kathy in the kitchen making dinner for the three of themwasorrie walked over to Kathy and hugged her as the started again. "Owent eetie, what's wrong?" Kathy asked as she wiped her hands on her apron before wrapping her arms around the teen.

"She was so mean to me, Momma." Torrie sobbed, "Who Torrie?"

"Veronica De Barge." Olivia said. Kathy knew all about Veronica and her bigoted followers. Kathy was filled with anger at this close-minded woman who made Torrie cry, Kathy looked at Olivia. She could see the rage as it radiated off her brunette lover.

"Liv, don't let this get to you, we have to be strong for Torrie." Kathy said reassuringly, Olivia smiled at her blonde girlfriend and nods.

Monica Soto leaned against a light pole waiting for her next "Jane" she saw a woman dressed in a tan cardigan jacket, a black pencil skirt, and a white blouse. The ebony woman who looked to be in her mid forties.

"Hey baby, you looking for a date?" Monica asked in a sultry voice.

"Yeah, how much do you charge?" "$1,200 for an hour or $1,600 for the entire night." Monica answered.

"I'll take the whole night." Jill says. As Jill and Monica left the corner they didn't see Veronica and Justin follow them.

Monique and Dani came to Liv's apartment to have dinner, Torrie shied away from Monique and Dani, but soon after Torrie warmed up to the two detectives. After dinner Torrie went to her room. Monique watched as Torrie disappeared around the corner.

"Is... she all right,Liv?" "Yeah Monique, it just takes Torrie a while to warm up to new people." Liv said. Jill and Monica were walking to Jill's steel gray Aston Martin DB7 from there Jill would drive to the Marriott hotel, where she was staying.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jill and Monica pulled into the Marriott hotel's parking lot, once Jill parked she and Monica check in and go up to the ninth floor where their suite was, Veronica and Justin ended their tailing of the two women. Olivia locked up after Monique and Dani left, she then went to check on Torrie, who was sound asleep.

"Aw she's so precious."Liv whispered. " Yeah, she is. " Kathy whispered from behind Olivia, Kathy wrapped her arms around Olivia and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"She adores you Liv, you are going to be a great Mom." Kathy said, Olivia turned around in Kathy's arms.

"Thanks babe, will you help me take care of Torrie?"

"Of course Liv, I love you and I want to be there for both you and Torrie." Kathy said.

"Kathy, w...will you consider marrying me once you've divorced Elliott?"

"Yes, of course Liv." Kathy replied.

Monica and Jill undressed and climbed into bed together, Jill and Monica made love vigorously for roughly three hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Olivia and Kathy brought Torrie to court for Leon's trial, even though she was scared out of her head she knew that both Olivia and Kathy were with her, which gave her the strength she needed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter** **17**

Olivia, Kathy, and Torrie entered Superior Court #13 where Leon's trial was being held, Leon was already there with his lawyer Angela McMichaels, Leon looked over at Torrie and narrowed his eyes at her, Liv felt Torrie squeeze her hand seeking comfort in Olivia's strength. Casey began her Opening Statement by talking a little bit about Leon and Torrie's Mother Lauren's tragic death as she sacrificed her life to save theirs.

Torrie tears up and leans into Olivia, who wraps her arms around the teen comfortingly. Casey then called Gia Morales to the stand.

Torrie cringed as she listened to Gia's heart wrenching testimony of her account of Leon's vicious attack on her and Rachel Euun, which later led to Rachel's death in Surgery at Bellevue hospital, Angela chose not to cross-examine Gia.

Next, Casey called Linda Dawson, Marlene Dawson's Mother. She is so overcome with grief that Linda cannot continue her testimony. "Mom, I-I don't know if I can do this." Torrie whispers to Olivia.

"Take a deep breath and calm down okay, just listen to Casey, and remember Kathy and I are right here." Torrie took a few calming breaths and prepared herself mentally.

"The State calls Torrie Jameson to the stand." Casey said.

"It's now or never." Torrie said before standing up to go to the Witness Stand, Torrie took the oath and sat down.

"Hello Torrie, are you ready to begin?" "Yes." Torrie said.

Casey went through all of the questions that she had prepped Torrie with. Then Angela got her chance to cross examine Torrie.

"Torrie, do you hate your brother?" "No ma'am, I love my brother, I do hate what he did to those poor women and what he did to me." Torrie said with conviction.

"Nothing further." Angela deadpanned, Torrie returned to her seat and Casey called Olivia to the stand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Olivia sat in the Witness box awaiting Angela's cross-examination.

"Hello Detective, I won't keep you long. When did you become involved in this case?"

"April the 10th, I had come into the SVU Squad room and was told by my Captain that there were two victims at Bellevue hospital."

"And what did you discover when you arrived, Detective?" Angela asked.

"Rachel Euun in a recovery room." "Where was the second victim?"

"She was already dead, she... died in surgery." Olivia said.

"Okay, now will you explain your relationship with Torrie Jameson?" Angela asked.

"After we arrested her brother Leon Torrie was placed in my care, she calls me Mom."

"Why is she so attached to you, Detective?"

"She said that I reminded her of her Mother, Lauren."

"And what about your relationships with Detective Dani Beck and Kathy Stabler?"

"Well...Kathy is my girlfriend and Dani is someone that I used to occasionally have sex with." Olivia admitted.

Torrie didn't like the way that Angela was badgering Olivia, but she saw how well Olivia handled the attorney's questions.

After Olivia testified the jury retired to deliberate, 45 minutes later they came back with a verdict- Guilty on all counts.

The Judge sentenced Leon to one hundred years in prison, 60 for the murders, thirty for the rapes of Marlene, Rachel, and Gia, and ten for Torrie's kidnapping and rape. Torrie bursts into tears of happiness as she hugs Olivia. Olivia, Torrie, and Kathy left the criminal court and and headed for Family Court #9, Olivia and Kathy saw Veronica and her son Justin in the court room along with about eighty members of the Decency Brigade.

Family Court Judge Emily Richards looked over Torrie's file and Olivia's recommendation application.

"Detective Benson, you have taken very good care of Torrie, I have only one minor concern: Your working hours." she said.

"I understand Your Honor, I will talk to my Captain about modifying them so that can fully devote myself to Torrie."

"Very well, is there anything else?" "Yes, Your Honor." Torrie said, "What is it, Torrie?" Judge Richards asked.

"I want to change my last name to Benson, like Mom's." she said, smiling at Olivia. "So ordered. Torrie Jameson will be henceforth known as Torrie Benson. Detective Benson, I congratulate you on becoming a Mother and wish you the best of luck, court adjourned." The Judge said before banging her gavel. As Veronica watched Olivia, Torrie, and Kathy as they leave the court she has an epiphany: She had only judged Olivia Benson harshly because she was feeling guilty about what she had done to Monica, she decided to find Monica and attempt to make ammends and beg for her forgiveness. Olivia and Kathy take Torrie out for ice cream to celebrate before going home, once there Torrie asked if she could lie down.

A little while later Kathy and Liv get ready for bed themselves, Kathy wrapped her arms around Liv once they were settled .

"I can't believe that she's ours, Kathy." Olivia whispered.

"I know that Torrie will be really happy with you, Liv." Kathy said.

"Don't you mean us, Kathy?" Liv asked.

Liv honey, I... I'm still married to Elliot and he refuses to sign the divorce papers." "I'm so sorry, Kathy." Olivia hugged Kathy and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I still love you, Kathy no matter what." Olivia whispered.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Liv groaned loudly before getting out of the bed, clad in only a black t shirt and panties the brunette trudged to the door.

"Who is it?" Olivia said. "Elliot." "This had better be good." Liv said before opening the door.

When Olivia opened the door she saw Elliot Stabler, but he was not alone, standing next to Elliot, wearing a tan rain jacket and black heels was Alex Cabot.

"Alex? Y-you're alive?" Olivia asked breathlessly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Hello Olivia, it's nice to see you too." "Why are you here, Alex?" Olivia asked. "I was allowed to leave Witness Protection when Cesar Velez was killed."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!" Liv screamed. "Liv, you. OK?" Kathy asked as she came out of Olivia's bedroom clad in one of Olivia's gray NYPD T-shirts and a pair of black panties. Elliot glared at Kathy as she walked up behind Olivia and wrapped her arms around Olivia possessively.

"Kathy, why are you here?!" Elliot yelled.

Kathy nuzzled against Olivia and kissed her pulse point, which calmed the brunette down.

"Wouldn't you like to know, El." Kathy said smugly. "You're going to pay for this, Kathy." Elliot hissed, then Elliot and Alex turn and leave.

Once they were alone, Olivia turned around in Kathy's arms and kissed her passionately.

"You were great,Kathy. I was so turned on, I want you so bad ." Olivia growled seductively. Liv scooped Kathy up off her feet and carried the giggling blonde back to the bedroom. Once there the two lovers moved towards the bed and let themselves fall onto it. Olivia buried her face in Kathy's shirt, causing Kathy to moan softly.

"Please, Liv ... please, DON'T STOP!" the blonde woman pleaded.

Olivia pulled Kathy's shirt over her head and pulled it off, revealing her bare breasts.

"Oh, Kathy, I 'm so hot for you right now" Liv whispered as she stroked Kathy's silky smooth face.

Kathy leaned up and pressed her lips against Liv's and rolled her over. Now that Kathy was on top, she slowly took off Olivia's T- shirt, revealing the black lace bra that she was wearing underneath.

"Liv, you are gorgeous." Kathy murmured.

"OH, KATHY! NOW! PLEASE DO ME NOW!" Liv screamed.

Kathy slowly parted Olivia's toned olive thighs and slid a finger inside of her, then Kathy started moving it in and out of Olivia.

"Oh, God! This feels so good! Kathy!" Olivia murmured loudly.

Kathy smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As she kissed Olivia, Kathy reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a large blue strap-on. Kathy saw Liv smile gleefully as she watched Kathy put the toy around her slender waist. Kathy entered Olivia slowly, very slowly.

Kathy kept going as far as she could inside Olivia. Liv started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Kathy vibrate like a tuning fork.

It didn't take long for Liv to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Kathy's crotch and waist. Then the brunette beauty collapsed into her new lover's arms.

******  
Alex and Elliot were furious, Olivia and Kathy weren't even trying to hide their affair. Alex was even angrier because she had thought that Olivia would be too distraught over losing her to move on.

"How are we going split Liv and Kathy up?" Alex asked, "Liv was just awarded a fifteen year old girl whose brother raped her, we could try to get to Liv through her." Elliot said.

Alex turned to Elliot with a raised eyebrow. "I know a court clerk who owed me a favor." Elliot said.

"How old?" Alex inquired. "Fifteen, Name's Torrie Benson." El said.

"Where does she attend school?" Alex asked.

"Dominican Academy." Elliot replied.

"Good job, Stabler. Leave the rest to me." Alex said menacingly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Alex called a contact namejust tal Rocha, a 34 year old sex offender from The Bronx who haat an extensive record with multiple rape convictions. Alex agreed to pay him $460,000 dollars to "take care" of a problem.

The next day Olivia and Kathy woke up together, Olivia went to shower before getting dressed for work while Kathy and Torrie got ready to take Torrie to school. Ten minutes later Olivia and Torrie came into the kitchen where Kathy was making bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits for Olivia and Torrie.

"Have a good day, Torrie. Here you go." Kathy said, handing Torrie her biscuit.

"Thank you, Momma." Torrie said, Kathy blushed when she heard Torrie call her Momma. "Aw, this is priceless." Olivia said playfully, which only deepened Kathy's blush. "Liv, I'm making pasta rigatoni tonight for dinner, OK?"

"Sounds good." Olivia said before walking over to Kathy and kissing quickly on the lips.

"I love you, Kathy. I'll be home by 4:30." Liv said. Kathy smiled and nodded, then Olivia went over to Torrie and hugged her.

"I'll help with your homework and...your jump shot." Olivia said to her daughter. "Really, thank you, Mom." Torrie exclaimed.

Neal Rocha sat in his car outside of Dominican Academy and waited for his target to arrive. Kathy dropped Torrie off at school before heading to the store to get what she needed for the pasta rigatoni. "I have a visual on the target." Neal said into his phone.

"You can do whatever you want to her, just try not to kill her." Alex said on the other end of the line.

"Oh, you're no fun, Blondie." Neal said. "Just do as I say, Neal." Alex said.

Neal waits for Kathy to pull off before going into the school after Torrie. Meanwhile, Olivia arrived at the station, she saw Monique and Dani making out in Monique's car. Liv smiled and continued on her way inside.

Torrie was putting her books into her locker when Pauline came up behind Torrie and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Hey you, I missed you yesterday. I was sick for four days."

"Your Mom told me." Torrie replied. Pauline spun Torrie around and kissed her lightly on the lips. "My Mom would like to have you and your foster parents over for dinner on Friday and maybe you could stay over for the weekend." Pauline said. "I'll call you tomorrow OK." Pauline said before walking away from Torrie.

As soon as Neal saw that Torrie was alone he crept up behind Torrie with a cloraphorm soaked rag, he pressed it against Torrie's nose and mouth. Torrie quickly fell asleep. Neal carried Torrie's limp form out to his Hummer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Olivia entered Cragen's office where she found her Commanding Officer sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Morning Liv, IAB wanted me to let you know that from here on out you'll be working from 9 to 5, plus no more late night call-outs on cases."

"Thanks Captain." Olivia said, just then Casey came running into the office.

"Liv, T-Torrie has been kidnapped." Casey huffed. "What?" Liv hissed, Olivia's heart sank when she heard these words.

"Go Liv, Torrie needs you," Don said.

Olivia rushed home, Kathy was shocked to see Olivia home this early.

"Liv honey, what's wrong?" Olivia said nothing, she just hugged Kathy tightly.

"Torrie's been kidnapped." Olivia said.

"Oh God." Kathy said. Just then the phone rang, Kathy looked at Olivia, Olivia walked over and picked up the receiver.

"Benson." "We have your daughter, Olivia." Alex said, Olivia's blood began to rise. "Alex, why are you doing this, Torrie is innocent." Olivia pleaded. Kathy came up behind Olivia and hugged her, she laid her head on Liv's shoulder.

"I only want one thing, Olivia." Alex says.

"What's that, Cabot?" Olivia snapped.

"You." Alex replied.

"Where are you?" Olivia inquiries.

"Warehouse District, 6143 East Wesley Avenue, come alone." Alex said.

"Why are you doing this to my family?" Olivia said, trying to keep her voice even.

"You are mine Olivia Benson, I won't let anyone else have you, not this brat of yours."

"Alex, let my daughter go, I'll do whatever you want." Olivia said.

"Come to the warehouse in half an hour." Alex said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Olivia promise me that you'll be careful, I cannot bear the thought of losing you or Torrie, I-I love you both so much."

"Kathy no I know that I am being selfish but I don't care, I need the two of you in my lside," Kathy said as tears formed in her blue eyes.

"Kathy, you're not being selfish, you're being a Mom. I adore that about you and so does Torrie, she wants you here as much as I do." Olivia said gently, "Kathy,, I promise to be careful and bring Torrie home safely. Kathy leans in and kisses Olivia lightly, but lightly on the lips, " Go save our little girl, Liv." Kathy whispered before letting go of Olivia.

Alex is walking around Torrie, who is handcuffed to a chair in the office of the abandoned warehouse where Alex, Neal, and Elliot are holding her. Neal and Elliot aren't in the office with Alex and Torrie, they're down in the main warehouse hiding among the palates of rotted cider wood that hadn't been used in close to three years. Elliot was armed with an AR-15 and Neal carried an M-1100 shotgun. Up in the office Alex is glaring at Torrie who has her own intense gaze trained on Alex.

"What does Olivia see in you, little girl?" Alex said harshly.

"My Mom and Kathy love me." Torrie said defiantly, Alex slapped Torrie, her face now marred by a stinging red bruise.

"You have a mouth just like Liv, but I'all break you just like I nearly did with her." "My Mom will never be with you again." Torrie said angrily, earning her a second, even harder slap from Alex. Olivia parked behind the warehouse, she got out of the car and made her way inside, she pulled out her Glock and slipped in behind a stack of palates, she looked over and saw Elliot and another man standing near the office. Liv guessed that that's where Torrie was being held by Alex, Olivia moved to another vantage point, but kicked a wrench mistakenly. Elliot and Neal looked up and saw Olivia, who dove behind the palates, both men opened fire on Olivia, Olivia skillfully returned fire, she targeted Neal first. She aimed for Neal's head and squeezed the trigger.

BAM! The round hit Neal in the center of his forehead, killing him instantly.

Alex grabbed Torrie and roughly ushered her out into the main warehouse , Olivia and Elliot look at Alex and Torrie.

Olivia whipped her gun around and points it at Alex.

"Let my daughter go Alex, now." Olivia hissed. Elliot came up behind Olivia and tried to wrestle the gun away from her, but Olivia kneed Elliot in the groin, he fell to his knees in monumental pain, seeing this Alex left Torrie's side, she drew a field knife and ran up behind Olivia.

"Mom look out !" Torrie screamed, Olivia spun around, but it was too late. Alex plunged her blade into Liv's abdomen, Olivia's eyes went wide with horror and shock as she dropped her gun.

Kathy had secretly followed Olivia to the warehouse, she hadn't planned on going inside, but she heard Torrie scream. Acting on her maternal instinct Kathy got out of her car and rushed inside.

"Olivia, where are-?" Kathy froze when she saw Olivia lying on her back covered in blood. "OLIVIA!" Kathy screamed as she ran over to her fallen lover.

Kathy rolls Olivia over gently.

"Olivia, I'm right here baby." Kathy said as tears rolled down her face.

"Ka-Kathy...take my gun and stop A-Alex." Olivia wheezes, Kathy picked up Liv's gun and points it at Alex.

"And just what are you going to do, Blondie?" Alex asked mockingly.

Kathy narrowed her eyes at Alex and pulled the trigger, the bullet tore through Alex's chest and obliterates her heart, Elliot watched numbly as Alex fell to the concrete floor dead.

Kathy finds the keys to Torrie's cuffs and frees her, Torrie hurried over to Olivia and cradled her Mom.

"Mom, we're taking you to Mercy hospital, please hang on."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Kathy speeds to Mercyto ospital, as she drove Kathy frantically calls the station. Monique answered at the station, Kathy hurriedly explained the situation to Monique. Kathy gave Monique the address of the warehouse where Elliot was still standing over the bodies of Alex and Neal, Kathy and Torrie rushed into the hospital with Olivia.

"Someone please help us!" Torrie yells, prompting three nurses to come out with a gurney, Kathy gently placed Olivia on the gurney. The nurses also took Torrie to be examined.

Dani, Monique, Casey, Melinda,, Craven, and Fin enter the waiting room, Dani hurries over to Kathy and hugs her tightly.

"Don't worry Kathy, Liv will pull through this." Dani said.

"O-OK." Kathy replied. Olivia was in surgery for nine hours, Torrie was treated and released to Kathy. Once Olivia's surgery was finished her surgeon, Nicole Lucas came out to speak with Kathy.

"Mrs. Stabler, Ms. Benson will survive and recover fully, the knife didn't knick any organs and there was minimal blood loss.

" When can I see her? " Kathy asks. "In about two hours." Nicole replies.

"Thank you, Nurse." Kathy said.

Two hours later Nicole came back to the waiting room and found Kathy cradling a sleeping Torrie in her arms.

"Mrs. Stabler, you can come and see Ms. Benson now."

Kathy stands up and follows the nurse to Olivia's room.

Torrie opens her eyes as Kathy entered the room, she saw her Mom sitting up in the hospital bed sipping orange juice.

"Hey." Liv said with a smile, Kathy put Torrie down and walked over to Olivia.

"We were so worried about you, Liv honey." Kathy said softly.

"I'm sorry Kathy." "What are you apologizing, Liv?"

"I was careless and reckless, like always." Olivia said as she teared up.

"Baby, you allowed your maternal instinct to take over and you rescued Torrie, don't apologize for that." Kathy says as she gently strokes Olivia's left hand.

"Ms. Benson, you're free to leave once you fill out the discharge papers." "All right." Olivia said. "Detective, your wounds were not serious, but I am going to request that you are placed on desk duty for a few days just to ensure that your body heals properly." Olivia nods her understanding,


	24. Chapter 24

**Cha****pter** **24**

Kathy, Torrie, and Olivia arrived home from the hospital. Torrie hugs Olivia before going to her room. Kathy helps Liv over to the couch, Kathy removed Liv's shoes and socks and rubbed the older woman's feet.

"Mmm... Kathy, your hands are magical." Olivia moaned. Kathy skillfully stroked Olivia's feet, just then there was a knock at the door. "Really?" Olivia groaned. Kathy got up and went to the door and opened it, there was a man standing in the hall wearing a navy blue suit.

"Kathy Stabler?" he asked. "You've been served." The man hands Kathy a manilla envelope before turning around and leaving. Kathy shut the door and locked it before returning to the couch with Olivia. "The divorce papers?" Liv asked.

"I hope so." Kathy replied. Kathy opened the envelope and pulled out the divorce papers, she smiled as she looked at Elliot's signature. "I have a pen in my office, Kathy." Liv said.

"OK, I'll be right back, babe." Kathy said. Kathy went and got the pen and came back to where Liv was seated.

"Now we can move forward with our lives with Torrie." Kathy says her voice full of happiness, Kathy then leans over and gently kissed her brunette lover lightly on the lips. "I love you, Olivia. You are my everything."

"Oh Kathy."Liv replied, suddenly the phone rang, Kathy answers it.

"Hello?" " Kathy, it's Casey, the jury came back with a guilty verdict against Elliot, he got 50 years in prison." "Thanks Casey." Kathy says before hanging up the phone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

After signing the divorce papers Kathy mailed them off, then Kathy sat down and gently pulled Liv into her lap. "What do you want for dinner?" "Chicken soup." Olivia said, Kathy smiled at her girlfriend. "I'll get right on it, just as soon as I..." Kathy leans over and kisses Olivia, Olivia quickly deepened the kiss, Kathy strokes Liv's left thigh slowly. "Oh Liv, I am so happy that you're home and OK, Torrie and I were so afraid that we were going to lose you." Kathy said, Olivia strokes Kathy's face gently.

"Kathy, you're the woman of my dreams and Torrie is the daughter that I always wanted, I would never purposely leave either of you." Olivia whispered. "Rest love, I'll make the chicken soup." Kathy got up and went into the kitchen.

**Home Of Carmen & Tony Anderson 1356 West Nolan Drive, Manhattan, NY**

28 year old Carmen Anderson is making lunch for her, her husband, and her two daughters for their picnic in Central Park. Just then her eight year old daughter Tammy came running up to Carmen and wrapped her arms around her Mother's waist. "Mommy! Mommy! Save me from Daddy, he's trying to tickle me!" the little girl giggled as she hid behind Carmen.

"Ok sweetie, you're safe now." Carmen laughed as her husband Tony came into the kitchen, followed by their couple's six year old daughter Jenny behind him. "Uh-oh, I'm in trouble now." Tony said with a laugh.

"Everything is ready for the picnic hon." Carmen said to her husband. "Let me just grab the video camera and we can go." Tony said.

**Sometime Later...**

"Tammy, Jen. Food is ready, come on and eat." Carmen's voice called out to her daughters. No answer, she walked away from the picnic area calling her daughter's names. Carmen came to a clearing, she pushed through the bushes and stopped in her tracks when she saw Tammy and Jenny lying side by side on the ground dead... naked, Tammy has a deep stab wound in her chest and Jenny's throat was slit.

"T-Tammy, J-Jen... no, NOOOOO!" Carmen screamed.

**NYPD Headquarters**  
**SVU Squad Room**

**Monday, June 19, 2014**

Detective Olivia Benson stepped off the elevator, her gaze down she did not see Melinda until the ME was flat on her back on the floor. "Oh man, I'm so sorry about that Melinda." Olivia said reaching down for the woman's hand, Melinda smiled warmly as she let Olivia pull her up.

"Thank you Olivia.." Melinda said.

"Hey Olivia, we've got a case, double rape/homicide in Central Park, Victims are six and eight years old." Amanda Rollins said, nodding to Melinda before turning around and leaving Melinda and Olivia alone.

"You should go, Detective." Melinda said.

"So Liv, how are Torrie and Kathy?" "They're great, Amanda. Kathy and I are getting married next month." Liv said with a twinkle in her eye.

Amanda and Olivia arrived at the scene twenty minutes later, after parking Olivia's car the two detectives saw Melinda Warner crouched over one of bodies. Olivia looked at her partner.

"Amanda, I'll talk to Warner while you talk to the parents." Amanda nodded and went over to where Carmen and Tony were sitting with several other officers.

Olivia walked over to Melinda and knelt down beside her. "The younger victim was beaten before she was raped and her throat cut." Melinda explained. "Do you know what kind of knife was used?" Liv asked.

"Just that it had a laser sharpened blade and was fairly new." Melinda replied. "Why would someone do this to my babies?" Carmen asked Amanda through her tears.

"I-I don't know, Mrs. Anderson, we are going to find whoever did this." Amanda said softly to Carmen.

**2 hours later**

Amanda and Olivia return to the station after leaving the Central Park crime scene, Amanda heads to her desk and grabs her purse before turning and leaving.

"See you in the morning, Olivia." Amanda said as she left the squad room. Olivia sat down at her desk and pulled out the DD5 report she had been working on earlier.

Olivia arrived home to find Kathy helping Torrie with homework, the brunette smiled at the scene in front of her.

_'I never thought that I could be this happy.' _ Olivia thought to herself.

"Hi Liv honey, how was your day?" Kathy asked as she walked over to Olivia and gave the tired brunette a hug and a kiss.

"Not good I'm afraid, baby." Liv replied. "Mom. may I please be excused?' Torrie asked.

"Sure sweetheart." Olivia said. Torrie got up and left the room. Olivia gave Kathy a brief summary of the case, "My God Liv, that's terrible." Kathy said as she hugs Olivia, "I'm sorry you have to see these horrors again so soon Liv babe." Kathy said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The next morning Olivia and Amanda came into the squad room, Casey was there with a search warrant for Carmen & Tony Anderson's house, Olivia and Amanda went to Tony and Carmen's house with six uniformed officers and the search warrant to search the entire house, Liv started in the den while Amanda started in Tammy's room. As soon as she entered the room Amanda faintly smelled a foul odor in the room.

"What the-?" she said and started searching for the smell's source. Meanwhile, in the den Olivia is looking through Carmen and Tony's DVD collection when she came across three discs marked "**Daddy Fun Times"** "This looks promising." Liv said quietly before picking up the discs and bagging them, Amanda looked under Tammy's bed and found what she was searching for, a pair of Tammy's soiled underwear that were stained with blood.

"That scumbag." Amanda said as she picked up the underwear and placed them in an evidence bag. Just then Tony and a tall dark skinned man walked into the den where Olivia was.

"What is this?" Tony asked, irritated at the sight of Olivia holding the bag containing his discs.

"This is our search warrant to search the whole house Mr. Anderson." Olivia said as she suppressed a smile.

"All right, just finish your business here and leave Detective." he snapped. Olivia eyed the man that was with Tony, then the blood froze in her veins. The man with Tony was Frank Martinez, possibly the best defense attorney in the entire state of New York. Suddenly Liv had a sickening feeling in her gut that convicting Tony if he did kill Tammy and Jenny was going harder to prove than she had originally thought.

Liv left the station at five o'clock when her shift was over. She called Kathy, who was only five minutes away at a Staples buying pens and notebooks for Torrie.

As she was leaving the squad room Cragen stuck his head out of his office.

"Liv, remember you're to be out of the precinct by 5:00, got that?" he reminded the brunette, Olivia smiled brightly already knowing who had spoken to Don about her hours.

"Yes Captain, I remember." Olivia said as she grabbed her leather jacket and headed out the door. Nick passed Olivia in the hall, he saw that Liv was smiling.

"Don't blow your little fling with Kathy Liv, we all know how you operate." he said in a mocking tone, Olivia turned on her heels and walked up to Nick and got in his face.

"How dare you Nick. I love Kathy with every fiber of my being and she returns my love 1,000 %. Kathy is a grown woman and she chose to be in a relationship with me, which I have to pleasantly say is working out wonderfully for us. I also think that Kathy wanted to upgrade her lover because apparently someone couldn't cut it where it counts if you get my drift."

"Why you!" Amaro screamed before he drew back and punched Liv in the mouth as hard as he could, Olivia went down hard and fast as Don, Fin, Rollins, and Kathy all came into the hallway.

"Amaro, my office. NOW! Cragen roared, Fin just glared at Nick while Kathy ran to Liv's side, kneeling down next to her brunette girlfriend and cradled Olivia in her arms.

Olivia rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes, her vision was blurry at first but it cleared soon, it surprised her when she saw Kathy looking down at her.

"K-Kathy? Wh-what are you doing here?" Liv asked as she sat up slowly.

"I decided to come up to see what was keeping you." the blonde woman said as she pulled Olivia to her feet.

"You OK?" Kathy asked. "Can you take me home?" Liv asked in a near whisper.

"Sure babe." Kathy said.

**Olivia & Kathy's apartment, Midtown, 8:45 PM (Local Time)**

"Do you want some ice, sweetie?" Kathy asked the brunette. "Yes, thank you Kathy dear." Olivia said as she rubbed her right temple gently.

"Amaro hit me harder than I thought." Liv muttered to herself. "What happened?" "I uh was leaving because Cragen reminded me that he wanted me out of the station by 5:00, I saw Nick in the hallway and he mocked me no us Kathy, he made horrible claims that I would screw up what we have and I told him off, then he hit me."

"Liv, you're too good of a person to let anything Nick Amaro says get to you." Kathy said as she ran her hands through Olivia's short dark locks. "Thanks sweetheart." Olivia said as she leaned against her older girlfriend.

"You look beat, Liv. You wanna lay down?" "Sure, thanks Kathy."  
"Don't mention it Liv, you shouldn't be alone right now anyway." Kathy said in a soft whisper.

"I'll send Torrie over to Pauline's so we can be alone, OK?" Liv nods slowly.

Thirty minutes later the phone rang, it was Fin, he called to tell Olivia that Cragen has suspended Amaro without for ten days.

"Thanks Fin."Olivia said. Cragen sends Monique Jeffries in to interrogate Tony Anderson.

" Now Mr. Anderson, what is on those DVDs that were confiscated from your home... The ones marked Daddy's Fun Times?"

"Uh... I-I." Tony stammered, just then Frank Martinez entered the room followed by Casey Novak.

"This interview is over, Detective." Frank said before turning to Casey. "What will you offer my client?" "Not a thing, he needs to tell us what's on the discs." Casey said.

Tony smiled wickedly at Monique.

"Those are memories, the girls loved every moment of it."

"You sick son of a..." Monique growled, thankfully Casey stepped in between Jeffries and Tony.

"Go cool off, Monique." Casey said gently. "OK." Monique replied quietly. Then she turned and walked out of the interrogation room.

"You need to get a handle on her, Counselor." Tony says to Casey. "

"Detective Jeffries is very emotional when the victims are children, Mr. Anderson."

"To be honest with you Ms. Novak, I didn't want children, Carmen did."

Out in the hall Monique is still fuming about Mr. Anderson's calious remarks about his own deceased daughters.

"Hey there baby girl, you OK?" Dani asked Monique as she walked up behind Monique. "Oh hey Dani babe, I couldn't take that scumbag's taunts anymore, I-I had to get out of there." Monique said as she started to break down, Dani wraps her arms around her dark skinned lover and soothed her.

"It's going to be all right, Dani." Fin and Munch continued to interview Tony about Tammy and Jenny's deaths. Dani takes Monique to her apartment, once there Dani removes Monique's shirt and bra before she tells her ebony girlfriend to lie down on the loveseat on her stomach, Dani began to give Monique a deep tissue massage.

"Ohh Dani, your hands are wonderful." Monique moaned softly.

****************  
Kathy and Olivia are watching a news broadcast about the Anderson sisters' murders, Liv's heart broke when she saw Tammy and Jenny's sweet, innocent faces flash across the screen.

"I will catch the monster that did this." Olivia said with conviction.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Who was with you in the park, Mr. Anderson?" Fin asked.

"You don't have to answer that." Frank said quickly.

"It's all right, Frank. Well Detective, I usually go alone, but this time I was feeling... adventurous, so I invited a buddy of mine along for the ride." Tony said with a shark like grin on his face, just then the door opened and in walked Carmen and Federal ADA Kurenai Patterson.

"Hello Kurenai, it's good to see you after all these years." Casey said.

"Same here Casey, George Huang asked me to come and help you and your colleagues nail this sorry excuse of a man and walking pile of fecal matter to the wall."

"Hey! Watch your mouth, you bitch or I'll..." Tony shouts as he jumped to his feet.

"Sit down and shut your ass up." Fin growled as he pushed Tony back down into the chair.

"I will be Second chair Casey, I told George that I would never take a case this important away from you." Kurenai said with a heartfelt smile. Carmen glared at Tony, her hazel eyes were ablaze with hate for the man that she knew and loved unconditionally, the man who had fathered her two sweet little girls who are now both dead because of him.

"All right Detective, I'll tell you everything." Tony said.

"Go ahead." Kurenai said.

"The guy's name is Richard Moss, he runs "The Foundation", it's based out of Hyden, Montana." Olivia entered the room and sat down next to Casey. "I'm terrible at gambling so I..."

"You gave your daughters to pedophiles to cover your damn debt?! What kind of man are you?! You never deserved to be Jenny and Tammy's father!" Olivia screamed as she slammed her right fist down onto the table.

"You make me sick." Liv hissed. Fin promptly cuffs Tony.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, those brats hated me. They deserved what they got." Tony said with a sinister laugh.

Olivia found herself struggling within herself to resist the urge to knock Tony out, but then she looked at Carmen, Liv felt her rage subside. Olivia stands up and walks over and hugs Carmen.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Anderson." "Do you have children, Detective?" Carmen asks.

"Yes, a daughter, Torrie." Olivia said proudly.

"Take care of her, protect her better than I protected Tammy and Jen." Carmen sobbed.

"Mrs. Anderson, please don't blame yourself for Tammy and Jenny's deaths, this was not your fault."

"Thank you, Detective." Carmen said.

"Please call me Liv or Olivia."

"OK Liv." Carmen said.

"Will all of you be at the girls' funeral next week?" "Yes, we'll all be there, Carmen." Liv said.

"Liv, can you take me home?" "Sure Carmen, we'll all be there." Liv said.

"Liv, can you take me home?"

"Sure Carmen, I'd be happy to." Olivia said, Olivia and Carmen left the interrogation room, as they made their way down the hall Olivia and Carmen saw Melinda Warner coming towards them, Carmen stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Melinda.

"Who is that?" Carmen asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Melinda Warner, she's our Medical Examiner." Liv replied.

"She's...stunning." Carmen whispered.

Carmen had always considered herself straight, but seeing the ebony goddess before her made Carmen really question herself, she wondered if Melinda Warner was into women.

"Hey Liv, who is this?" Melinda asked.

"Melinda Warner, say hello to Carmen Anderson."

"Mrs. Anderson, I'm so sorry about your children." Melinda said as she grasps Carmen's left hand, Carmen felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her when Melinda touched her. Carmen blushed lightly as she gazed longingly at Melinda.


	28. The Deception

**Chapter 28**

"I...think that y-you're gorgeous, Ms. Warner, would you please come to Tammy and Jenny's funeral next week?"

"Of course, Mrs. Anderson." Melinda says, Melinda reaches into her lab coat and pulls out one of her business cards and gives it to Carmen. "Mrs. Anderson, take my card. Call me if you need anything. No matter how late." Melinda says.

"Thank you, Dr. Warner." "Melinda." the dark skinned woman said with a wink, causing Carmen to blush even more.

"A-all right, Melinda." Carmen said with a shy grin.

Olivia smiled as she watched Melinda and Carmen, suddenly Liv's phone rang, it was Kathy.

"Hey baby, what's up?" "Torrie's sick, she's got a really high fever." "I'm on my way home now baby." Olivia said. Liv rushed to Cragen's office and tells her Captain about Torrie, Don sends Olivia home immediately.

"Um Melinda?" Carmen asked nervously. "Hmm?" Melinda answers.

"Will you take me home?" "Sure, what's your address?" Melinda asks.

Carmen gives Melinda her address, which surprisingly is about ten minutes away from Melinda's house.

"Thank you, Melinda." Carmen said with a flirty smile.

Olivia hurries home and finds Torrie in the bathroom throwing up.

"What's Torrie's temperature, Kathy?" "106 Liv, Torrie said it might have been something that she ate at school."

After rinsing her mouth and brushing her teeth Torrie walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi Mom." Torrie said sluggishly. "Oh my poor baby." Olivia said as she hugged her daughter.

"How long have you been sick, sweetheart?" Liv asked gently.

"Since lunch time today, Mom."

"What did you eat, hon?" Liv asked.

"Tuna on rye, chips, and milk." Torrie explained.

"When did you start feeling ill?"

"About twenty minutes after I finished eating." Torrie said.

"OK, go lay down and we'll bring you some chicken soup and Pepto." Kathy says with a hand on Torrie's right shoulder.

"OK, thank you Kathy, Mom." Torrie said before going to her room.

Back at the 1-6 Casey and Kurenai are in Casey's office.

"So Kurenai, how have the Feds been treating you?" Casey asked.

"Pretty good, though I would rather be here...with you, Casey."

"Kurenai I..." Casey said, Kurenai's eyes fell, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize..."

Casey smiled softly at Kurenai. "Oh Kurenai, I didn't mean it like that. I'd love to date you." Casey said.

Kurenai's eyes lit up with joy.

"You want to go out to dinner sometime?"

"Sure, I'd really like that, Kurenai."

Olivia is in the kitchen heating up some soup for Torrie when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Kathy." Olivia said to Kathy, who is in the guest room with Torrie.

Olivia went to the door and opened it, Olivia saw a blonde girl who looked to be in her early twenties.

"Yes?" Liv said.

"Olivia Benson?" the girl asked.

"Yes?"

"My is Stephanie Cabot, I am yours and Alex Cabot's daughter."

"Wh-what?" Olivia stammered, clearly shocked by the news.

Suddenly feeling light headed Olivia fainted, upon hearing the noise Kathy rushed out of the guest room, she freezes when she sees Olivia on the floor.

"Who are you?" Kathy asked, reaching for the gun she has in her waistband behind her, Stephanie raises her gun at Kathy.

"You! You killed Alex...My Alex!" Stephanie screamed.

"Are you really Olivia and Alex's daughter?" Kathy asked harshly.

A dark smile spreads across Stephanie's face.

"You're not as stupid as look sweetie, Alex Cabot was my everything, my assignment, my friend, and even my lover and you and this bitch here took Alex away from me!"

"Alex Cabot kidnapped Olivia's daughter and nearly killed Olivia."

"And that justifies killing her!" Stephanie screams.

Torrie, hearing the arguing slipped into the bathroom unnoticed and grabbed the claw hammer that was under the sink, then she silently exited the bathroom and was right behind Stephanie.

Torrie swung the hammer with all her might and connected solidly with the back of Stephanie's head, Stephanie crumpled to the floor, Kathy ran to the phone while Torrie rushed to Olivia.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"I...think that y-you're gorgeous, Ms. Warner, would you please come to Tammy and Jenny's funeral next week?"

"Of course, Mrs. Anderson." Melinda says, Melinda reaches into her lab coat and pulls out one of her business cards and gives it to Carmen. "Mrs. Anderson, take my card. Call me if you need anything. No matter how late." Melinda says.

"Thank you, Dr. Warner." "Melinda." the dark skinned woman said with a wink, causing Carmen to blush even more.

"A-all right, Melinda." Carmen said with a shy grin.

Olivia smiled as she watched Melinda and Carmen, suddenly Liv's phone rang, it was Kathy.

"Hey baby, what's up?" "Torrie's sick, she's got a really high fever." "I'm on my way home now baby." Olivia said. Liv rushed to Cragen's office and tells her Captain about Torrie, Don sends Olivia home immediately.

"Um Melinda?" Carmen asked nervously. "Hmm?" Melinda answers.

"Will you take me home?" "Sure, what's your address?" Melinda asks.

Carmen gives Melinda her address, which surprisingly is about ten minutes away from Melinda's house.

"Thank you, Melinda." Carmen said with a flirty smile.

Olivia hurries home and finds Torrie in the bathroom throwing up.

"What's Torrie's temperature, Kathy?" "106 Liv, Torrie said it might have been something that she ate at school."

After rinsing her mouth and brushing her teeth Torrie walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi Mom." Torrie said sluggishly. "Oh my poor baby." Olivia said as she hugged her daughter.

"How long have you been sick, sweetheart?" Liv asked gently.

"Since lunch time today, Mom."

"What did you eat, hon?" Liv asked.

"Tuna on rye, chips, and milk." Torrie explained.

"When did you start feeling ill?"

"About twenty minutes after I finished eating." Torrie said.

"OK, go lay down and we'll bring you some chicken soup and Pepto." Kathy says with a hand on Torrie's right shoulder.

"OK, thank you Kathy, Mom." Torrie said before going to her room.

Back at the 1-6 Casey and Kurenai are in Casey's office.

"So Kurenai, how have the Feds been treating you?" Casey asked.

"Pretty good, though I would rather be here...with you, Casey."

"Kurenai I..." Casey said, Kurenai's eyes fell, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize..."

Casey smiled softly at Kurenai. "Oh Kurenai, I didn't mean it like that. I'd love to date you." Casey said.

Kurenai's eyes lit up with joy.

"You want to go out to dinner sometime?"

"Sure, I'd really like that, Kurenai."

Olivia is in the kitchen heating up some soup for Torrie when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Kathy." Olivia said to Kathy, who is in the guest room with Torrie.

Olivia went to the door and opened it, Olivia saw a blonde girl who looked to be in her early twenties.

"Yes?" Liv said.

"Olivia Benson?" the girl asked.

"Yes?"

"My is Stephanie Cabot, I am yours and Alex Cabot's daughter."

"Wh-what?" Olivia stammered, clearly shocked by the news.

Suddenly feeling light headed Olivia fainted, upon hearing the noise Kathy rushed out of the guest room, she freezes when she sees Olivia on the floor.

"Who are you?" Kathy asked, reaching for the gun she has in her waistband behind her, Stephanie raises her gun at Kathy.

"You! You killed Alex...My Alex!" Stephanie screamed.

"Are you really Olivia and Alex's daughter?" Kathy asked harshly.

A dark smile spreads across Stephanie's face.

"You're not as stupid as look sweetie, Alex Cabot was my everything, my assignment, my friend, and even my lover and you and this bitch here took Alex away from me!"

"Alex Cabot kidnapped Olivia's daughter and nearly killed Olivia."

"And that justifies killing her!" Stephanie screams.

Torrie, hearing the arguing slipped into the bathroom unnoticed and grabbed the claw hammer that was under the sink, then she silently exited the bathroom and was right behind Stephanie.

Torrie swung the hammer with all her might and connected solidly with the back of Stephanie's head, Stephanie crumpled to the floor, Kathy ran to the phone while Torrie rushed to Olivia.


End file.
